Chocolate Banana
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren and Rivaille are out on a date at an amusement park. Rivaille getting a boner while Eren is being so oblivious that eating icecream or a banana could do wonders to your lover's nether regions.
1. Chapter 1

**Long story with this one. It's another prompt fill for xryuchan27 on tumblr. I spend a good three hours or more working on this piece. I finish late at night. Copy it all from one browser to paste it onto another. Copy something else and pasted it. Lost all of that work. I was so angry, so I apologize if this is subpar. This version is much much shorter (the old one was super long) but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Epilogue with smut coming soon!**

* * *

A trip to the amusement park sounded like a fun idea at first, but Rivaille had begun to regret that decision when the green-eyed teen begged for some cotton candy. It was trivial in his mind, so he mindlessly handed him a bill and Eren was off. But when he came back, he was starting to realize his mistake.

Pink fluffs of sugary confection floated dangerously near the teen's mouth before an equally pink tongue darted out, lapping up the sweet airy puffs. Oh, it was torture! Watching the boy moan and stick out his tongue like he was a porn star in a kinky food edition of how long before the horny male jumps her like an animal.

_Fuck._

And that was only the first part, because after an hour or two Eren wanted ice cream. But no, it wasn't just any ice cream, but "Japan's Tallest Ice Cream Cone" that would surely be taller than the Eiffel Tower itself. At least, in Rivaille's mind, that's what it looked like to him. But the teen didn't seem to falter in the slightest. That tongue was back, moaning more as the cream melted into a delectable waterfall of cream and sugar gliding down his throat. Rivaille wanted to say no when he asked for it, but he was already too deep. He couldn't say now when he already approved of cotton candy.

_What else is next? A fucking chocolate penis?_

Oh, Rivaille, too soon. After a couple more rides Rivaille spotted his arch nemesis. The one thing he did not want his date to see dancing in the hands of an enthusiastic vendor shouting out the dessert he was selling. It wasn't a chocolate penis, but it sure looked like one. It was about as phallic as desserts get, and Rivaille did _not_ want Eren to see.

But much to his lack of luck, green hues spotted it easily, bounding over to the vendor wearing neon green, happily taking the demise of his date into his hands, skipping back to Rivaille with the happiest expression on his face.

Rivaille was screwed.

If his pants weren't uncomfortable before, they sure were now. And people could probably see just how much his date was affecting if they weren't too engrossed each other. It seemed the park was mostly occupied by couples. But that concern wasn't even on the forefront of his mind when he saw that cute little mouth open and that tongue darted out, licking the chocolate.

"Mmmmm. Tastes good~" The teen cheered before opening his mouth and put the tip of the banana in his mouth, sucking on the dark and nutty coating before biting off with his teeth. Rivaille dug himself a hole this time. He was frozen in place, just like the frozen banana in his date's mouth. Only, he wasn't the one being sucked. It was a stupid banana.

By the second bite, the older male was done. It was approaching night, so he grabbed the teen's wrist and dragged him over to the main attraction; the Ferris wheel. The long wasn't very long, thankfully, and they were immediately seated in a cart.

Eren must have lost the rest of the chocolate treat on the way over to the ride, and Rivaille was thankful for that. He didn't know how much he could take. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled the green eyed boy into his lap and pressed their lips together. The teen still tasted like chocolate as his tongue greedily swept across pink lips and a hot tongue. He could ear the other panting for air, and he pulled away, keeping their foreheads touching.

"What was that fo—" Eren stopped mid-sentence. He _felt _it. Eyes went wide and the color pf cotton candy spread across his cheeks and ears in embarrassment. Rivaille blushed a little as well.

"Because you're oblivious with…the cotton candy, and the ice cream, and I just," He paused to take a breath. "That fucking banana killed me!" He growled in annoyance, turning his head away. There was a but of an awkward silence before Eren shifted off of his lap. Rivaille cursed under his breath. He probably disgusted with him. But what the teen did next shocked him. "W-what are you…"

Eren had situated himself between his date's legs, undoing his belt and pants. Green hues looked up with a bit of sadness. "I made this happen, so… I n-need to…f-fix it." With a determined gaze, he freed the throbbing cock from its constraints, giving it an admiring look just as much as he did with the sinful treats he had delved into earlier.

The pink tongue darted out and Rivaille couldn't bare to watch. His breath hitched as the tongue slid along the underside of his length, shivering at the contact. A gentle hand stroked his hard member, and he glanced down to meet with sparkling green hues.

_Fuck._

Then the tongue disappeared and Eren took the length in his mouth, moaning with the same bit of enthusiasm as he did with the banana, only enjoying it more. Soft and low groans escaped the older man's throat as he watched his lover tend to his needs. And it didn't take long for Rivaille to come because images of the teen and his three sins of delight flashed across his eyes, and the back of his throat against the tip of his cock was the finishing touch.

Even though he lost half of his chocolatey treat, he had one last dessert as he swallowed every last bit of the sticky white substance, treating it like ice cream. He thoroughly licked Rivaille's member clean before tucking it back in his briefs and helping putting his pants back on.

Leaning his head against the back of the car, Rivaille closed his eyes to catch his breath. As soon as his pants were back in order, Eren hopped back into his date's arms, snuggling close as of the lack of contact was every bit painful. When the older male's eyes opened, he saw the breathtaking view of the moon reflecting on the lake below. Eren looked out as well, gasping at the beauty. They were stopped at the top for a while, and Rivaille took his chance, capturing plump lips with his own for a chaste but sweet kiss.

He could taste himself, but it didn't really bother him all that much. Rivaille could still marvel in the subtle sweetness that belonged to the green-eyed teen, humming gently. They continued the kiss, holding each other tight, not wanting the moment to disappear.

But alas, their car began to move down and their magical ride was over. They exited the ride, hand in hand, smiling lightly. As they were about to leave the park, Rivaille leaned behind him and slapped the teen's ass. Hard. Eren squeaked.

"I'm going to ravish you tonight."


	2. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! It's pure smut, so I hope you enjoy! Light bondage and food. Heheh kinky~ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Mmmm." Eren's eyes were still closed, but he was stirring awake. He felt oddly comfortable but a little cold at the same time. Laying sprawled out, he never wanted to leave his spot. But he heard rustling from his partner, and his eyelids fluttered open. "Rivaille?" His voice was a bit groggy and he hadn't taken in the situation yet.

The shorter male was standing there, shirtless, wearing only his briefs. Eren licked his lips. Certainly he looked very handsome, but what was he…holding? "I hope you're not too cold." The older male said, crawling on the edge of the bed with a can in his hand. The teen blinked; why would he be cold?

As he tried to get up, he felt something holding him back. Then he was fully aware of the situation he was in. His arms and legs were bound by…_are those Rivaille's ties?_ Eren didn't feel the breeze until later, realizing be was stark naked. He whimpered slightly, but made no complaints. Whatever the older male had in mind had to be good, right?

"I was a bit jealous of that stupid banana you yesterday." Rivaille said, his voice calm and his face collected. "You got to have all of those stupid sweet treats and I didn't get a taste." Suddenly Eren felt a pang of guilt, but the older male stopped that kind of thinking with a sweet and light kiss. "Don't worry. You're going to make up for it right now." Green eyes widened in curiosity as Rivaille started shaking the can…_is that whipped cream._ Then he brought the can to his mouth, filling it with the sweet cream.

Leaning over slowly, he pushed their mouths together, pushing the cream into Eren's mouth. Using his tongue to coax the boy to part his lips, he pushed all of it inside the other's mouth, letting him taste it before pulling away. Rivaille licked his own lips and began to decorate the teen's body with it while Eren swallowed the white topping. He made little peaks on top of the teen's nipples, a long trail from his chest to his belly button, and stopped on his crotch. Not wanting to go there just yet, he set the can aside and started at the creamy peaks.

Swirling his tongue around the small mound of cream, his eyes gazed at his lover, watching his every reaction. Rivaille took the cream in his mouth and then opted for sucking on the nipple, lightly brushing his teeth against it. Eren's moans were soft and high-pitched as his sensitive bud was toyed with. And that only edged the older man forward as his tongue left a trail of saliva to the other bud, lapping up the cream before biting the nipple gently. One hand went up to twist and pull and the bud he was playing with earlier, causing an even sweeter moan to elicit from the teen.

"R-rivai…" Eren whined, struggling against the constraints. But Rivaille wasn't going to let him free just yet. Once his nipples were cream-free, he started the trail of cream down to his bellybutton, moving slowly as he watched his lover's face heat up with excitement. He seemed to be enjoying the special treatment, and well, Rivaille did have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Grabbing the can again, he sat up, holding the base of Eren's cock gently as he sprayed the cream on his hardening cock, watching as some of it dribbled down the sides. Licking his lips, he leaned down, taking it in his mouth. The cream was pleasant, so he hummed, feeling the teen's body shivered from the pleasurable feeling. His moans were escalating, and it all went straight to Rivaille's own throbbing member. He continued to suck on his lover, making sure none of the sweetness was left.

Too lazy to reach his dresser, Rivaille figured the cream would suffice. He put some on his fingers before slipping two of them gently inside Eren, spreading him. The teen's moans grew whiney, hips thrusting up off the bed. He figured the restraints wouldn't last much longer, so he hurried, thrusting his fingers hard and fast to give Eren that pleasure he craved.

"You ready, Eren?" Rivaille asked, slicking up his dick with the whipped cream The teen nodded eagerly, and the older male couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, he pushed himself inside, letting the cream make his entrance easier for Eren. The older man let out a shaky moan as the tightness surrounded him, making every night in bed with his lover all the more memorable.

"Nng…R-rivai…m-move please…n-need you…" Eren stammered out, arms reaching up. The ties gave way and the teen was able to move freely, clinging onto the older male like his life depended on it. Soon enough, Rivaille began to move, pulling out only to slam his hips back in, creating a slow but sensual tempo. The teen clung onto toned arms, moaning at the pleasure. "Fuuu…hah…so g-good…"

Low growls escaped the older male's throat as he moved, hands braced on either side of his lover's head. His eyes locked on with bright green ones, moving his hips faster with each second. "So tight…mmm…" Rivaille was always amazed at how tight and how needy the boy's hole was. No matter how many times they did it, Eren was always the same. It was incredible.

"Mmm, Eren, does it feel good?" He asked, a small smirk on his face while he watched the teen's reaction. He nodded eagerly, face red but unable to form words as his sweet spot was tortured with the tip of Rivaille's cock. Their hips rocked together in a delicious harmony, their moans and groans melding into one erotic sound. The smell of their sex along with the sweet whipped cream was intoxicating to a point where they thought they were both going to cum right there and then.

And they did, spilling themselves along with each other's names on their lips. Eren was shaking, the pleasure almost too good to be true. Rivaille's arms too began to shake a bit, but he held himself above the teen, not wanting to crush him. Pulling out slowly, he saw all of his seed along with the cream spill out of Eren, and he dipped his head between his legs and—

"A-ahn! Rivai…" Eren cried out as he felt a hot tongue circling around his ring of muscle, feeling him lap up everything. Rivaille wasn't too annoyed that he could taste himself, but the cream mixed with Eren's taste was good enough for him. He didn't stop until there was nothing left, not wanting to leave a mess. And Eren came again.

Rivaille leaned up, lapping at the teen's mess, careful not to leave a single spot behind. His mouth wrapped around the tip, sucking gently as he felt a third orgasm spray hot into his mouth. Eren's body was on fire. He wasn't used to coming that many times in a matter of seconds, but his body was so sensitive that if he came again, it would be painful. Sensing this, Rivaille crawled up, lying down on his back and pulling the shaking boy into his arms.

Eventually Eren calmed down, breath evening out. His body was still hot, but he was in his lover's arms. Strong, rough hands ran against his bare back, creating a spine-shivering pleasure. "Mmmmm." The teen hummed lightly, burying his face in Rivaille's chest. His slender legs wrapped around the other's, wanting as much contact as possible. And the older male was willing to give him that, and then some.

With a smile, Eren began to dose off. He felt feather-light kisses on his forehead and cheek which in turn lulled him to sleep comfortable in his lover's arms, warm breath fanning against Rivaille's toned chest. The man smiled.

"Goodnight, Eren."

They didn't go to any more amusement parks after that.


End file.
